voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Flanimal4114/Republic of Sezonia
The republic of sezonia is being formed., it is ruled by flanimal4114 . It will create balance for the wiki and fight the UVF to gain controll of parts of the wiki. All who are with ROS will fight to the death to protect it. We are recruiting memebrs now to fight for ROS in the "chat battles ". Citys And Town Sezonia - capital the capital of sezonia is situated to the far north just past the swaps and before the snow mountains, it was first made when chelea fleeing from Isen stayed in a settle ment there, once isen gave Sezonia the north lands, it became capital and is now well fortifyed and armed. Hawkea - City The most south of sezonian land, it stays as a representitive for sezonia in the UVF and is the main base, fortifyed and armed to the TEETH! It will negosiate with enamys and make deals, it also patrolls the borders with its armys. Leaders Flanimal4114 the great leader and fighter of the pork - he's the leader, and will command the armys. For long he has been in hiding from the UVF as it ruled the wiki, but now he rises to fight the UVF and create a balance. NPCs Commander james kinney - the comander of the archers and assassins and the second to flanimal in the army at this point. he is brave and and assassin him self and cant wait to get his hands on the UVF... Commander Ari BK - commander of the armed forces, hes short but brave. he died in the battle of the Gummy bears. Princess Chelsea L. - a star person with super natural powers. She is the second in command of Sezonia, after Flanimal. Events Nov 23 2015 : founded the republic creats its army from the forces of pork and forms a great army of pork men, but not much to compare to the UVF's forces that brang down many before. But the pork will rise anew! Nov 24 2015 : ROS makes a deal with the UVF - link : Recognition of the Republc of Sezonia Nov 24 2015 : Sezonia joins Second war of Ps. Nov 24 2015 : Death of Isen the oppreser ! Nov 24 2015 : Xera becomes ruler of the UVF. Nov 27 2015 : Sezonia joins third war of Ps.\ Nov 27 2015 : third war of Ps over. Nov 27 2015 : Sezonia is officaly a nation! Sezonian Military Swordsmen First ruled by Ari be, until his death, they fight as the common soldiers and are very week. archers Ruled by both James and Chelsea, the archers are common soldiers like the Swordsmen assassins Ruled by James, not much is known about them. Light flyers Light flyers are bug looking airplanes powered by light, they are powerful with light cannons and fields. Light Soldiers Are the 31337. They fight with the star swords made from the fallen stars and from the dead stars from long ago. They wear white armour powered to by the light and fight as the Royal guard. Wiki War One Once sezonia has an army of over 500 men and has the power of lioght along with the invension of muskets cannons and ships the armys start to conflict, but no weapons are fired yet but tensions are high as flanimal wants isen dead... Battles Battle of Sezonia Day 1) After james and ari mobilized there men the UVF saw sezonia as a threat to there rulership and sent there armys to invade. They surrounded the fortress in the pine woods and began to invade the wooden walls. the extra support by Ari ment the walls have only fell to the south side and the make shift walls are holding off the armys. Day 2) The UVF is breaking though and flanimal is forced to make a decision on what to do. Chelsea, the ruler of peace and freedom is sending her armys and civilians to excape to the north. Once Chelsea is out flanimals men are defeated and james and ari are forced to follow flanimal to the safty of the hiden base. Day 3) Flanimal sends james and the last of the army to the Xera's home... ari spys out the gummy bear borders and PS grubs. A deal is made between isen and flanimal and the war is over will close to 400 deaths on sezonians side, not counting civilians. Gummy Bear Battle Day 1) isen moves his troops to the gummy bears and flanimsl small band follows, chelsea moves to to the gummy bears but on an other unrealated mission. there flanimal is injured and ari is killed when chelsea is taken by PS and PS forces ari to fight isen to get her back. Ari fights and dies at the hand of james' archers, his body taken by PS. Chelsea is take by PS and she dematerilases ( as she is a star person) and excapes PS. Death Of Isen) In a battle isen is killed, to the cheer of sezonia freedom. "Lord Isen, fell in battle with the Prince of Ps. Using the powers of Ipsen, His Excellency tried to dominate the Ps Fuson. However, the Ps rebelled, the resulting clash of Ps fusion power caused the entire fusion, including His Excellency and the Prince of Ps, to collapse. THe resulted in an anomaly which caused them both, as well as all in their fusion, to cease to exist. In accordance with His Excellency's last wishes, he has named XeraSicarius as his only true rightful heir, and to take his place as Emperor of the United Voltz Federation." -link: blog:Lord Isen/Fall of Lord Isen and Succession Fall of Lord Isen and Succession Third War Of Ps. Day 1) Xera fails to controll the UVF and Doom takes over the forces attacking ps. Day 2) PS lost the war, sad day for the ps peoples but isen is returned and Xera is too bring back to power the UVF. WWI (wiki war one) Day 1) Sezonia is growing strong to the far north with a number of villages powered by light which Chelsea provides. The army is now up to 500 men and armed with a number of new weapons: Muskets, cannons, ships, and light power! They Now defend there borders with bruital force, yet the army is still weak. Day 2) both the UVF and Sezonia have advanced there armys so now sezonia has over 1000 troops. Day 3) Ps is splittiong the sezonia/ ps allaince and the conflict seems iminate. luckly ps saves it when flanimal bribes him with the light. Day 4) Doom goes to hawkea and after getting tested for being a drone, he gets in a car and goes off to Sezonia, on the way a grenaid gets through at the car and just misses, after escaping they go to a peril station where James is shot dead and doom excapes. Xera taking this as a threat, started to began to get rid of the star people... to this flanimal set mathew over there protection and then mobilizes his troops. Day 5 - The War) Betrayed by the people hew as using, flanimal is forces to activate the battle to soon. As soon as operation - L is launched flanimal sends the soldiers to attack the Xera sancuary. Having doom catpured in a fallen star, flanimal uses it as a bargening chip if all goes wrong. Ps activates his plan and so does isen... Ps unleashes his people in the city of sezonia causeing a mass riot and anarcy as police and the army fail to controll the painic. Isen sends his UVA armys on sezonia capital and the 2 fronts begine. British troops are dropped in at the north beach, and they move toward the capital sezonia. The light is then taken to a secret place with the star people and mathew, as the city crumbles it's socitety to panic. The UVAF armys block the sezonian armys at the xera sancuary, flanimal takes a light flyer and evacuates sezonia and heads south to help his men now in trenches against the UVAF. But before he burns down the keep in sezonia, as a way to leave it to its own as it has almost been compleatly captured. Ps has taken many prisoners fromt he sezonian people. The light flyers with flanimal turn and attack the UVAF trenches firing flight rays burning many and bombing out some. Ps sends in his special forces. He then tricks flanimal to stop fighting and come to save "ari" but when he does its a trap and he is forced to cut him self to bleed out the poinson that turned his hands wierd. the light armys then turn to aid him in fighting. Ps special teams attack the lioght people, and there is many slain. british troops go into the sezonia pushing it in two, havin it in the middle causeing them to have a two front war. sadly for sezonia the citys have allready fallen and what they are fighting is ruins. The light teams move from fighting ps to try to take back the capital, they evacuate ps lossing a number of light flyers in the escape. Gummy Bear forces attack from the west of sezonia, the team of light is stuck fighting the ruins of sezonian capital as they begin to loss all ways out. chelsea escapes on her light flyer but is shot down by ps and captured. it was hit in the wing. The UVAF takes avdvantage of the situation and pushes on to the capital. The city is now surounded and many are going to the remains of the keep for shelter flanimal sees his chance and excapes to the east as the armys begin to suround the east and the chance soon closes, leaving on flanimal, his light flyer and crew and a number of citizens he piced up left of sezonia free (31 persons).( with them was josh the third in command of the fallen sezonia) Mathew and the last of the light forces pull to the ruins and circle around mathew to protect there ruler now that flanimal has left. Mathew uses the bargening chip and trys to threaten to kill doom, the armys dont care and push on and the light forces attack out wards and are slain there on the spot and there suits of white armor and sprained with the blood of there friends. Mathew kills the doom in the fallen star as he is stubbed in the chest and falls dead. Ps drains chelseas power and then frees her after she is drainned of light power. After Affects) flanimal and his rebel fighters are in hiding and want to again gain power if the time comes. chelsea is free and lives as a normal person in the UVF wantting to one day rejoin the rebels. josh hides with flanimal. sezonia citizens are a) taken by ps for unknown reasons or b) are hiding in the citys of the UVF Law 1) there will be no more swearing 2) RP will be limited to 1 game 3) All memebers of the whole wiki will be respected 4) We allow no rival 5) all ahil PS 6) more soon Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki wars